jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sorna Wonders
Sorna Wonders is a 2013 Jurassic Park fanfiction. Chapter 1: Welcome to Isla Sorna It was sunrise on the Northern Coast of Isla Sorna. A massive moan trembled the trees and ferns. A Brachiosaurus altithorax, by far the biggest Dinosaur on Isla Sorna. Not even Apatosaurus could match up to the massive size of the Brachiosaurus, at a whopping 82 feet long. Only on it's cousin island, Isla Tyrannus, were there creatures of greater size. Deeper in the forest, but still on the coast, the ferns trembled around a massive rock. But suddenly, the massive rock moved. It revealed itself to be a famous one, it raised it's tooth filled jaw and shook it's tiny arms for wake up exercises. It let out a massive roar. it was a Tyrannosaurus rex. Once considered to be the King of the Dinosaurs, it had recently lost it's title to the 60 foot long Spinosaurus Aegypticus "Robustus". But today, he was going on a hunt for some decent breakfast. He was currently still wandering the coast, mostly for dead fish and other sealife. But there it was. A juicy, tender, delicate Edmontosaurus Calf. This had to be his Breakfast, but there was a catch. Edmontosaurus Calfs were infamously speedy, but not as fast as a T-Rex. The T-Rex, who we wil call Clampshut, darted towards the Edmontosaurus Calf without haste, But unfortunatley, it wasn't healthy to dart aimlessly at any creature, and Clampshut started to hypervenilate after about 15 seconds of charging. Eventually, another T-Rex beat him to it. Clampshut saw who this T-Rex was, and he identified it as a T-Rex named Axejaw. Clampjaw 's rival. Axejaw snapped at Clampshut, but Clampshut saw the Calf first. He growled at Axejaw, as if telling him he saw it first. Axejaw sniffed Clampshut, and was repulsed by how terrible Clampshut smelled. He warned Clampshut to back off, or else he would have to kill him. Clampshut got the point, and ran away into the underbrush. Chapter 2: Trouble at the Delta Eventually, he found a clearing with a large delta. Unfortunatley, this was highly regarded as Carcharodontosaurus territory. But on the upside, there were deliciously tender Ouranosaurus that lived here, along with the enormous Paralititan. Once again, another downside was that Spinosaurus lived here as well. Another upside was that Suchomimus lived here. They were Spinosaurus cousins, but were weak and were easy to kill. In the distance, a small pack of Rugops could be seen fending off some slightly larger Deltadromeus, as well as some other Deltadromeus eating a Kentrosaurus carcass. The Tyrannosaurus scared the Deltadromeus away from the carcass, and dug into the delicious meaty flesh. But that was nothing. Clampshut smelled something positivley divine. A Parilatitan carcass! Clampshut ran to the source of the smell, and it was definetly a Paralitian corpse, but it was currently being eaten by a Carcharodontosaurus named Shatner. Clampshut ran up to the carcass, and ate some of it without being noticed, but suddenly, a Rugops ran into his leg, making Clampshut fall into the carcass. Shatner noticed a Tyrannosaurus in his Paralitian carcass, and for a second thought it was dead. Until it got up. It's grubby little arms were in his carcass. Shatner made an angry bellow, and Clampshut bellowed back. The birds flew away. The Pteranodons flapped away. The Rugops dashed for cover. Shatner and Clamp were about to fight to the death. Clampshut clashed his head into Shatner's side, and Shatner slammed against a tree. He held his jaws onto Shatner's side, and ripped out some flesh. Shatner didn't seem fazed, until Clampshut "clamped shut" around Shatner's neck. But unfortunatley, Shatner escaped from the Tyrannosaur's grasp and whipped his tail into Clampshut's face. He locked his jaws onto Clampshut's neck, and slowly began to attempt to break it. Thing was, Carcharodontosaurus jaws were not made to snap necks, Shatner accidentally fractured his jaw slightly in the process, and Clampshut escaped the jaws of the Shark Toothed Lizard. He roared at Shatner, and in this roar, contained a warning which was along the lines of "If you do not leave this carcass alone, I will break your jaw clean off." Shatner retreated into the forest, and went off to kill an Ouranosaurus. Clampjaw enjoyed his feast, and eventually finished it. But he had teethmarks all on his neck, and a tail-whip scar on his eye. Chapter 3: Parade of the Spinosaur Clampshut was tired. He hadn't slept in hours, and the fight had sapped his energy away. He wandered the area for a decent napping place, but didn't find one, and the good places were being used by other Dinosaurs. Eventually, he found a fallen tree: It didn't look special, but it was covered in nice, soft moss. Clampshut laid down by the fallen tree, and slept through the night. But during the night, a Deltadromeus shared his tree. As well as a Rugops. Clampshut finally woke up, at around 11:27 AM. The Deltadromeus and Rugops dashed away from Clampshut, but it was too late. Clampshut knew they were there, and wasn't letting them get away... sort of. Clampshut charged towards them like a Triceratops at Happy hour, furiously at that. While running past a large cave, a Spinosaurus noticed him. It didn't seem very happy about the game of tag going on in his yard. In a fit of annoyance, he lept forward and pursued the Tyrannosaurus. Then, a herd of Kentrosaurs saw the Rugops and Deltadromeus heading towards them, and, like their super-cowardly selves, they dashed away from the incoming predators. Clampshut's fury had caused a parade-like tag stampede! Suddenly, a couple Carcharodontosaurs pursued the Spinosaurus. Eventually, the Rugops noticed the Kentrosaurus herd. In hunger, he jumped right on top of it, and killed the Kentrosaur. but the other Kentrosaurs unfortunatley managed to trample the Rugops to death while they ran from the rest of the wierdo parade. Suddenly, Clampshut began to get tired, and as he stopped at a small pond, the Spinosaurus ambushed him. Clampshut tried to retaliate, but the Spinosaurus had a stronger bite force, thanks to mu tation. Clampshut managed to escape the grasp of the Spinosaur, who we will dub Arkive, and slammed his head straight into the Spinosaurus' jaw. Arkive struggled for a bit, until he blindly slapped his claws right into Clampshut's eye. Clampshut locked his jaws on Arkive's neck, and began to twist his head. But all of a sudden, Arkive, who should've been dead by now, escaped the grasp of the mostly stronger Tyrannosaurus rex. He roared at Clampshut, and then let out a larger roar to make him back off. Clampshut, obviously, made a break for it, while Arkive went over to the pond, and went to catch some fish. Chapter 4: Mountain Climbin' Dino Clampshut had been exiled into the forest. Arkive had beaten him pretty badly, but needless to say, Clampshut was going to get Arkive dead one day. He walked off into the forest, and he followed the dried up streams, through the desert, and to the mountain range, where a glow made the sky color red. Clampshut, step by step, claw by claw, climbed the mountain's rocky staircase. Finally, we was a quarter of the way there, when a boulder fell down out of nowhere and started a severe avalanche. The Tyrannosaurus tried to escape, but a boulder knocked him over, and he was being rained upon by boulders and rocks alike. Clampshut struggled to get up, and eventually, he collapsed. After the avalanche, he weakly got back up and continued. half way there, he saw a geyser field. Spewing steaming water vapor. Clampshut placed a foot on what appeared on be safe ground, and when his foot landed, a fissure proceded before him. It continued through the geyser field, and when it stopped at a boulder, dug deep in the Earth, the fissure unleashed a huge, boiling steam eruption, knocking Clampshut backwards. Clampshut had been knocked unconsious again! But he immediatly got back up, just to see himself being devoured by Pteranodon. Clampshut roared them away, and he continued to climb the rocky slope. When he got to the top, he came across a flat area. Not very large, but flat. The flat area had cracks in it, and when he stepped on the plate, the whole flat collapsed. It revealed the mountain... was a volcano. Clampshut dared not to go inside, because if steam made tears come out of his eyes, what would lava do to him? Even from the caldera rim, where he was standing it was hot. Clampshut tumbled down the volcano, through the geyser fields, over the avalanche place, and finally, onto nice, warm, sand. Clampshut was refreshed! He trashed his tail in comfort, and he got up, waiting to go to a new place. He was clearly not tired, as he was happily entering the Temperate Forest with no fear. He curled up and slept, as Pteranodons flew over him with no worries. The next morning, when he woke up, he found the leaves were gone. The forest was dead. Clampshut escaped, and now, he could hear a roaring fire above him. He felt like choking. A forest fire was occuring because an Eruption! Not just that, but the island itself was reacting to the sudden eruption. Fissures, tremors, blasts of lava spurting from the ground, and rocks spiking upwards; impaling any unlucky animals who got caught. Clampshut dodged all of the rock spikes, but a fissure formed right underneath him. He could see the molten rock ready to jump out and burn him, but Clamp managed to get out of the way before he could become cooked. But while he wasn't looking, a sudden tremor occured and tore the area in half! Water rushed through the chasm, creating a sea between the seperated island. Clampshut walked towards what he thought was a land bridge, in vain on getting home. Chapter 5: Home at Last After Isla Sorna had split, Clampshut was left stuck on an alien part of the island he called home. He never thought this would happen. A dry sea filled up, and unfortunately, Clamp was in the dead forest that occupied the dry basin. He ran for his life, as the cold water slowly filled the bowl. It was rising faster. Faster. Faster! ''He scrambled up the dead sequioa that lead to the highland, but this time, the massive tree snapped in half on him. He was in the water. He couldn't swim. His species was not adapted to swimming. He struggled to stay afloat, the only thing keeping him above the surface being his furiously kicking legs. He had to get home. He couldn't drown. With those thoughts, he clawed and kicked with all of the possible strength he could exert in the deadly situation. Finally, he made it. He was on the dry, merciless, burnt shore. He still had enough time! He eventually found himself in the dry, hot desert, but he simply ran. He charged past a Protoceratops herd, and he was eventually pursued by a pack of Tarbosaurus. He wasn't quitting. Every step he took gave him more power. Step. Step. ''Step. Step. STEP. He was soon in a full burst! He rammed his way through the trees that got in his path, and eventually, when he lost the Tarbosaurs, he found a land bridge. On the other side, his home. Argyle. Shatner... Axejaw. But despite his happiness, there was a Velociraptor pack on the other side. He managed to evade them. But then, as he took a step into the forest he originally escaped from, he heard it. A geyser erupting. What had Axejaw done!? Multiple geysers spewed from the ground, but Clampshut slowly stepped forward. But when he least expected it, a geyser blasted him in the face. He was concious, and he saw a blurry figure of a larger male Tyrannosaurus Rex. Axejaw. He came to his feet, but as he stood, Axejaw was attacked. A blue creature, with a multicolored sail. 65 feet long. Clampshut charged the blue titan, but he deflected the blow. He grabbed Clampshut. They soon came into a battle of survival, but soon, after almost 7 hours, Clampshut dealt the final, killing blow. Axejaw and the Blue Thing had died. He roared in a victory like no other, and reclaimed his home. Clampshut was back in action. The End Category:Dino-Focus Category:Alternate Jurassic Park Category:Not Jurassic Park IV Category:FanFiction